


Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, My first time writing a dream so, Past Relationship(s), Prompt Fill, Recovered Memories, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24133039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Prompt: Javier dreams of Arthur the night before the assault on El Presidio." “Now you’ve really changed. This is new.” Arthur’s voice is so close and so real, Javier’s heart strings pull on each other until they turn as blue as a nasty bruise. "
Relationships: Javier Escuella/Arthur Morgan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33





	Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you @pimsri for the prompt! I loved the idea and totally missed writing about these two :) My works are pretty short this time around but hope that's okay.

The first thing Javier sees are clouds, he never cared for those white pillows but now they seem close enough to touch. He reaches out to touch them but as expected they fall far from his reach, stretched against the firmament. He feels like cursing at them, but maybe that’s stupid. The air between his fingers suddenly disappears and a firm grip closes around his palm. It pulls him up easily and he finds himself looking up into eyes as blue as the sky was. 

“You’ve changed.” Arthur says and Javier could cry at the sight of his speckled skin and the crow feet in the corner of his eyes. He reaches out again afraid that he would be out of reach too, but Arthur isn’t some stupid clouds. He’s there with a small smile and breathing more clearly than ever. He fists his hand into the fabric of his gentle blue shirt and takes the final step it takes to land his head on one broad shoulder. Strong arms close around him in a sickeningly warm embrace that Javier would have loathed, once upon a time. He breathes in the smell he thought he had forgotten a long time ago but it’s here now, fresh and familiar. 

“Now you’ve really changed. This is new.” Arthur’s voice is so close and so real, Javier’s heart strings pull on each other until they turn as blue as a nasty bruise. 

“I’ve lost.” Javier’s voice breaks but Arthur doesn’t acknowledge it. He pulls away from the embrace. Javier looks at him in panic, like he would leave him, again. But Arthur only gestures to an old blanket on soft grass, it’s faded and wrinkled like it’s been in the sun for eight years. They sit down and Arthur has his journal, he always has that thing, and Javier knows it has drawings of him. This whole scene is familiar, he remembers a picnic with Arthur at green grassy hills on a clear, blue summer’s day. Arthur would show him his drawings when Javier had asked, after their failed fishing trip, and this very same blanket had been forgotten as a pack of wolves came after them. 

There’s no wolves now, only chirping and water running. Arthur gets to the end of his journal and shows it to Javier. It’s a drawing of him, caught staring into emptiness like he did most days back then, when they- he- “I think it’s the best one of you yet, it used to be so hard to get you to look up. I guess the ground was more interestin’ than posing for me.” Arthur’s voice contains his smile but Javier remembers the time of that drawing too vividly, where it haunts him at night. “Arthur-”

The other man lifts his gaze from the journal to the running river. It’s a lone coyote, all alone. “Javier, you don’t have a side, that doesn't mean you’re alone.” Arthur speaks but Javier can’t help his thoughts. It’s been engraved into his consciousness, the fact that he’s alone and a failure. “Javier,” Arthur says and he gets it. No matter how this will end up, he won’t be alone. 

A buck walks into the blue stream from the other side but doesn’t cross, it waits patiently. It feels like it’s been there for years and still it waits for the scared, lonely coyote. From the blue sky, to the blue of Arthur’s eyes and shirt, the blue river and Javier’s bruised, blue heartstrings, he feels more confident. 

“You’ve changed, my love.” Javier clenches his jaw, looks at Arthur’s soft, aged sculpted features that are for once, healthy and rested. “Have I?” He asks quietly and Arthur nods. “See?” He has turned to the start of the journal, Javier’s in it but he’s seemingly looking at the artist, who has given him a smile and clear eyes that overthrow his scars. “I don’t get you, amigo.” The change, is it all bad, has none of it been worth it?

“You’re going to be okay, you don’t have listen to me but don’t fight change.”

“It’s too late for that now.” Javier huffs, remembers his place on this bitch of an earth right now. “It brought you to me, didn’t it?” Arthur says and Javier doesn’t get the time to answer. The coyote yips and Javier gets pulled away sharp and painfully like a gunshot wound.


End file.
